Improvements in computer processing power and broadband technology have led to the development of interactive three-dimensional models. For instance, interactive geographic information systems can provide for the navigating and displaying of three-dimensional representations of geographic areas. A user can navigate the three-dimensional representation by controlling a virtual camera that specifies what portion of the three-dimensional representation is rendered and presented to a user.
The three-dimensional model can include geometry and texture that is texture mapped to the geometry. For instance, a three dimensional model of a geographic area can include a three-dimensional polygon mesh that models the terrain in addition to buildings, bridges, and other objects. Geographic imagery, such as aerial or satellite imagery, and other imagery can be texture mapped to the three-dimensional mesh to provide a more realistic model of the geographic area.